


All I want for Christmas is...

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #ildiabete, #staystrongnaripolpettafromsherlockianpolpetters, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...un caso da risolvere. E John. Ovviamente.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> I BLAME IT ALL ON NARIPOLPETTA *LICKS*

 

**All I want for Christmas is...**

**  
**E' il più folle dei regali di Natale che John abbia mai fatto, e d'altra parte a chiederglielo non ammetterebbe mai la propria follia, perché Sherlock - il geniale, logorroico Sherlock Holmes - è senza parole.

Sherlock osserva il corpo mezzo decomposto arenato sulla riva del Tamigi, gonfio d'acqua e privo d'espressione, apre la bocca tentando di dire qualcosa, sbatte le palpebre mentre il suo cervello poderoso si blocca e gira a vuoto.

"Buon Natale, Sherlock," mormora John, con quel suo tono quieto, pragmatico, come se fosse cosa di tutti i giorni scovare un cadavere intonso da donare al proprio investigatore domestico isterico per la noia.

Sherlock l'afferra per la giacca, conficca lo sguardo nel suo e John vacilla, incerto. Ha esagerato? O forse ha sbagliato a omettere il particolare ridicolo della coccarda dorata che all'ultimo momento ha nascosto in tasca? (Andiamo, era blasfema. E forse per questo sarebbe piaciuta a Sherlock). 

E poi Sherlock l'attira a sé, abbastanza forte da tirarselo indosso. John precipita tra le ali del suo cappotto, contro il calore solido e familiare del suo corpo, si spinge sulle punte quanto basta perché Sherlock si chini un po'.

John l'afferra per i baveri, preme la bocca sulla sua finché il contatto freddo e asciutto non si scioglie nell'aria rigida di dicembre in una nuvoletta di respiro caldo, e Sherlock lascia che John invada la sua bocca, rubandogli ogni soffio d'aria.

Le dita di John si stringono sulla lana pregiata mentre inclina la testa e approfondisce il bacio, risponde al profondo 'mmmmh' di Sherlock con un rumore altrettanto indistinto dal fondo della gola mentre preme le dita nel suo cappotto e la lingua contro la sua (Sherlock risponde al bacio, ed è un progresso. John ricorda in un flash ogni frustrante prima volta in cui Sherlock l'ha lasciato rendersi ridicolo in ogni deliziosa, frustrante maniera, per studiare in ogni minuscolo particolare mosse, movimenti, reazioni).

Quando John torna ad appoggiare i talloni per terra e si scolla di pochi necessari millimetri per riprendere fiato, Sherlock si china ancora un po' di più, prolunga il contatto e John sorride, leggermente imbarazzato. Sherlock quasi lo strangola in un abbraccio che è una mezza presa di lotta - o quanto meno ne possiede la determinazione a _non lasciarlo andare, mai più -_  gli tiene la testa schiacciata contro di sé, e John gratta il naso sulla sua spalla foderata di lana e sputa fuori nell'aria invernale due parole che si condensano subito e spariscono come nebbia. 

L'ha detto talmente piano che Sherlock può far finta di non aver sentito, e non ha molta importanza, davvero. Il modo in cui Sherlock prende a saltellare intorno al cadavere, la raffica di deduzioni che John attende paziente, passandosi due dita sulle labbra arrossate dai baci, lo sguardo brillante (e un po' maniacale) dell'investigatore mentre esamina gli indizi sono una risposta più che sufficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Idealmente dopo il ritorno Post-Reichenbach ma vabbé, inutile fingere serietà XD


End file.
